


Flowers

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, not a slam poem though, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



Take your flowers with you,  
when you leave.  
I love you.


End file.
